


Kiss Me Again

by Parkkrys



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Past Adam/Shiro (Voltron), others are mentioned but not in the story, season one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 21:52:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18455327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parkkrys/pseuds/Parkkrys
Summary: The first time Takashi Shirogane kissed him was outside his shack the morning after Keith saved him.





	Kiss Me Again

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short thing that popped into my mind and wouldn't leave.

The first time Takashi Shirogane kissed him was outside his shack the morning after Keith saved him. It surprised him. How else were you suppose to feel when the man you have been crushing on kisses you in the gentlest way possible after he was declared dead a year ago?

  
When he woke up to see the bed that was harboring his best friend empty he may or may not have felt panic well up in his chest, twisting up around his heart as it squeezed, making it hard to breathe. Only to realize that the clothes that he laid out for Shiro was gone and the clothes he was wearing was folded up on the bed, which almost made Keith laugh because even after being wherever he was, Shiro still acted like a true gentleman.

  
So he quietly walked through his living room, past the three garrison cadets that ambushed him last night and ended up them tagging along to his dismay, and he slid on his boots and out the door he went. Walking towards Shiro as if his life depended on it and it could have.

  
It could have considering how life screwed him over, almost did the same to the only person he ever let himself trusted. The only person that he let see his vulnerable side, his sensitive side. Keith loved him fiercely before Shiro left for the Kerberos mission, willing to wait because not only was he leaving for over a year, Adam broke it off with Shiro because the man chose the mission over him.

  
As he walked up beside him, Keith let his hand fall onto his shoulder. "It's good to have you back." He told him, cursing himself when it came out to soft, as if he was his lover instead of his best friend.

  
"It's good to be back."

  
Oh how Keith felt his heart quiver at the sound of Shiro's voice, his brain analyzing the differences of the man that stood in front of him to the man he once was before he left. The hair, the scar, the muscles, how tall he was, the arm. Yet he still took his breath away. Was this love?

  
Then after the questions, the smiles, Keith told him to see something, turning to walk back towards the shack that he called home after his booting from the Garrison, Shiro gently took his wrist, pulled him close and slowly brought a hand up to cup the space underneath his soft jawline as he leaned down to kiss him. Keith froze not quite believing what was happening before his brain finally screamed at him to do something because this moment could end just as quickly as it started and Keith kissed him back.

  
And that was that because when they finally pulled apart Keith slowly opened his eyes, questions forming on his tongue before the tall lanky annoying cadet named Lance screamed and both Keith and Shiro went running. Bursting inside the shack to see Lance screaming about a spider and that was that. Keith never got to ask the questions or receive the answers.

 

The second time Shiro kissed him was after Sendak was uncomfortably too close in starting the castle that was apparently a big space ship. Lance being injured should have been the main thing on his mind but he couldn't give a damn to the annoying boy that constantly was being mean to him and stating their rivalry which wasn't even a thing because Shiro was captured by a Galra that could have hurt him when Shiro was known as the champion of the arena.

  
He didn't even care as he raced through the halls, beating his mind to remember where Shiro told him the location of his room was until he finally remembered. So when he frantically knocked on Shiro's door, he all but tackled him into a hug when the man slid the door open, then did he finally feel the relief coursing through his body. Shiro was safe, he was alright, he wasn't hurt.

  
"Keith?"

  
"I'm just glad you're alright." He whispered as he wrapped his arms tighter around Shiro's broad shoulders as if terrified that he was going to push him away. Shiro gently untangled his arms away, pushing him away only to bring their lips together and this time it felt like home. It didn't scare Keith anymore. Not with the way Shiro held him so gently to him, pressing their bodies close.

  
The only thing that made Keith gasp in surprise was when he felt the older paladin's tongue trace along his lips silently asking permission and Keith didn't hesitate to let the other man have what he wanted. The little moan that sounded through the air when their tongues slid together for the first time surprised him but when Shiro tightened his hold on his hips did Keith shudder at the heat that burned inside him.

  
The kiss grew sloppy, desperate. The touches grew bolder, more demanding. Shiro was the first to pull away and Keith couldn't help but grow smug when he noticed the man's flushed expression. HE was the one to do that to Shiro. HE was the one that got to kiss Shiro, not anybody else. It gave him a high like no other and god Keith wanted to kiss him again.

  
"Keith."

  
He groaned when Shiro whispered his name.

  
"Keith we need to talk about this."

  
Keith shook his head. "Kiss me again Shiro."

  
Hearing Shiro curse softly under his breath before he met his lips again was body shuttering. The kiss didn't last as long as the last one did and he couldn't help but feel annoyed. Why did Shiro want to talk so god damn much? "Keith please."

  
"Later." He demanded, wrapping his arms around his neck, running his hand through the soft buzz cut before bringing his head down to meet his lips once more. What was this? Their fourth kiss maybe?

  
Somewhere in the middle of all this, Shiro decided that they needed to talk now much to Keith's annoyance. "Keith. Stop please. We need to talk about this."

  
So what did he do? Well first he growled in frustration before he more or less shoved Shiro towards the bed, climbing on top of him and making himself comfortable on the older male's hips. "As much as I love listening to you talk right now Shiro, I need you to kiss me and talk later please."

   
It must have been the tone of his voice because Shiro nodded as he sat up, hands sliding down to grab his ass. "Okay. We can talk later." He whispered before he kissed his cheek softly, sliding his lips over onto his as Keith sighed, his hands running up and around the older man's neck. Yes, they can talk later because Keith found that this act just proved to him that with the right approach, he could get anything he wanted with Shiro.

  
So for now, kissing was the thing he wanted right now and the talking that could screw everything up can wait.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me here
> 
> Tumblr: https://parkkrys.tumblr.com 
> 
> And Here
> 
> Twitter: https://mobile.twitter.com/Parkkrys1


End file.
